Running Away
by kissmecullen
Summary: Edward and Bella are in a forbidden relationship so they decide to runaway. What lengths will they go to to provide money amd how will their families cope with their disappearance? Lemons! some mild violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is just a short intro to my story. I was gonna write more but I just want to get the story started so the next chapter will be them actually running away. There will be some violence and stuff later but I'll say at the start of the chapter incase you wanna skip over it. Please read my other story 'Permanent' too. Thanks...**

EPOV

"I'll meet you here next week then?" I asked, leaning in for a final kiss, "Bring everything with you."

Bella and I had decided to run away months ago but only now had we been given the chance. We aren't meant to be together, my mum thinks that and so does Bella's. In her mother's eyes I'm not good enough and in my mother's eyes, Bella's a whore. Because we aren't allowed to see each other, once a week we sneak out at night and meet in a greenhouse at the local park. It's not ideal but the only chance we get to see each other. I'd much rather be with Bella than at home and she feels the same about me. We'd dated since we were thirteen and now, three years later, we're still dating.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"I'll protect you, it's the only way Bella," I said reassuring her.

"I know. See you next week," she said, kissing my cheek and walking away.

**KissMeCullen**


	2. Prostitutes and Engineers

**Hello! I'm surprised how many people like this, I practically fell off my bed when I saw how many people put it on story alert, favourites etc. I'm still setting the story up so not much will happen but the next chapter will be long. I have exams all this week so I might get a chapter out but if I don't there will be one by the end of the week. I also wanna say that Bella and Edward do have a physical relationship and yes I know their sixteen but they've been together for three years... That is a long time to date someone and not see their dick. Anyway, Enjoy!**

EPOV

"Got everything?" I asked Bella, when she sat three bin-bags down.

"Yeah, I've brought enough that no-one will be suspicious for a while," she said, "You?"

"Two bags." She nodded and came forward to hug me.

"What are we gonna do for money? Where are we going to live?" she asked.

"I've got four hundred dollars on me now and we could probably stay in a cheap motel for a few nights whilst we think about somewhere else to stay. Bella, it's gonna be okay in the end," I said and she nodded. I took her hand and we walked to the train station.

It was late so there was hardly anyone around and luckily, no one we knew. The odd person who was around, gave us knowing looks and frowned but apart from that no one seemed particularly phased.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"I found this small place called Forks. There's a tiny population and no one would know us there, I'm sure of it. It will take a few trains to get there though," she said.

"Let's do it." We bought tickets that would cover us for the duration of our journey and as the train left the station, we said our goodbyes to Phoenix.

***

Upon arriving in teeny-tiny Forks we spent the only money we had on renting a hotel room in a shabby motel where the lights didn't even work.

"I think we should try and find jobs somewhere," Bella said, changing into something else to wear. We'd worn the same clothes for the last twenty-four hours on the way here.

"Yeah, I agree. Where could we go though? We don't have enough qualifications to do anything that will bring a decent amount of money in," I said.

"We can just look around for a bit. There's gotta be something we could do," She said. I nodded and escorted her out the hotel room.

***

"You!" A girl shouted, pointing at Bella.

"Um, yes?" Bella replied.

"Come here," she said. Bella slowly walked over to where she was standing, by some abandoned motorbikes. They were just out of earshot so I couldn't even attempt to listen in on what they were talking about. My phone rung and I checked the caller I.D, my mum. I ignored the call and hit the 'reject' button. A few minutes later and Bella was still talking to the small black haired, pale girl so I decided to listen to the voicemail message my mum had left me.

"Edward, _please _ring me! Where are you?! I know who you're with and I don't care just come home son, me and your father miss you an-" My phone cut my mum off and I sighed putting my phone in my pocket.

"I've been offered a job, so I said I'll think about it. If things get desperate I'll take it," Bella said coming to stand by me.

"Really, from her, what was it?" I asked curiously.

"Prostitution," she frowned, "and her name is Alice, she's nice. She was in the same situation as us. It seems all the runaways come here."

"Hold the fuck up Bella. You can't seriously be considering becoming a prostitute! I don't want other men's hands all over you!" I said, shocked.

"You're saying that like I want this job but it brings in a _lot _of money Edward. We need all the money we can get. I don't want anyone else's hands on me except your's either but we might not have a choice," she said.

"Don't you dare take that job, I don't care how bad things get you are not gonna turn into a whore just for money," I said, angrily.

"You don't control me, if I want the job, I'll take it. And so you know, just cuz a prostitute sleeps with people for sex, it doesn't always make them a whore," she said, just as angry. She turned away from me and shouted to Alice. "I'll take the job!" I know Bella did that because she didn't like being over powered and to make me angry.

"You did not just do that."

"Yes I did, and watch what you say before you say it. Remember, I told you what my mum's job used to be. She didn't have much of a choice either. She was a single mum looking after me and had no qualifications, she had to get money from somewhere," Bella said.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry I forgot," I said. She shrugged and took my hand. "Are you still gonna take that job though?"

"Yes. I. Am. Sorry to disappoint you but Edward that's the only way we're gonna bring a decent amount of money in. Once we've got enough to see us through, I'll quit. I promise you and I'm not even that pretty so I probably won't be asked to do much," she said. I nodded sadly and took her into what looked like the only car garage for miles, or the few miles that Forks seemed to occupy. I loved cars and knew a lot about them so this would be the best place for me to get a half decent job.

"Hello?" I called. A tall, muscled man came out - cleaning oil off his hand.

"Yep?" he answered vaguely, smiling.

"I was wondering if you had any jobs going?" I asked, "I don't really care what I'll be doing I just really need the money."

"What do you know?" he asked.

"A lot, my Dad was crazy about cars too so growing up we'd fix them together. I can fix pretty much anything, I know all the new models, good suppliers..." I trailed off.

"Well, I could use some help around here," he grinned, "You're hired and my name is Emmett."

"Thank you so much, what hours?" I asked.

"I pretty much work here all week but you could do nine till eight every day except Sundays. Not a lot of money, though I'm afraid, three hundred a month."

"No, no that's fine. I, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I said, leading Bella out the garage.

"See it's all okay, we've both got jobs," Bella smiled.

"Bella, please don't do that job. I'll be getting money so please, please don't be a prostitute, you're so much better than that, you don't need to sell your body," I begged.

"Look, I'll try for a week. If I hate it, I'll keep looking but otherwise I'm staying put. I don't want to depend on you for money Edward, it's not fair!" she argued.

"Bella, I don't care that I'll be the only one bringing money in. It doesn't bother me, but do what you want." She kissed me and we went round to the local McDonald's for dinner, the only thing around here we could afford.

** So... I have no idea where I'm going with this story, all I know is Bella's trial week as a prostitute means a lot of lemons. I'll put one with Bella and Edward in a bit later but I think sex would be the last thing on their mind right now.**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Hey um sorry this isn't a chapter. But yeah, i've had some pm's and stuff bout Bella being a prostitute... She won't be keeping the job, I already know what she's gonna do next**

**Thanks**

**KissMeCullen**


	4. Nice to meet you Rosalie

**Sorry this took a long time. Not much happens here but I'm letting Bella and Edward get a feel for Forks cuz they've barely arrived remember. It will get more interesting. KissMeCullen x**

BPOV

"Alice?" I asked.

"Why are you ringing now? Oh, you're backing out..." she said.

"Um, yeah, I don't think this job is for me. Like really not for me," I explained.

"Alright," she sighed, "Well, how about tonight, you meet me where you saw me yesterday, with Edward of course, and I'll take you to meet my friends. If you're gonna be living here, you need _some _friends."

"Sounds good, we'll be there," I said and hung up. I sighed and crept to the shower, trying not to disturb a sleeping Edward. After showering, I got dressed and left a little note for Edward saying I was going to look for another job.

It was early so not many people were around and I wandered in and out of shops asking if any jobs were available - none were. I came across a small clothes shop; I went in and was met with a tall blonde girl.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked politely.

"I was wondering if you had any jobs going. I don't mind whatever I do, I just need a job," I explained.

"Well... I suppose I could use the help. A full day week though, eight till six. I won't give you a specific job title but I'll probably give you different jobs to do depending on what needs to be done. I'm Rosalie," She smiled, extending a hand.

"Bella, and thank you so much," I said, shaking her hand.

"No problem, can I have your address though?" she asked.

"Well, um, I don't really have one right now. I've just moved here and my boyfriend and I are staying in a motel. We haven't got enough money to buy anything yet."

"I see... Well because I have taken a liking to you, I'll make you a deal. There's a small apartment above my shop; a kitchen, bathroom, living room and bedroom. If you want you can live there, I live with my boyfriend. I'll take half of your salary to pay the rent." Thank God, someone had finally thrown us a bone.

"That would be amazing, thank you so much!" I gushed. She shrugged her shoulders and went behind the counter.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" she called as I left the shop.

I all but ran back to the motel to find Edward still sleeping, taking up the whole bed, with the sheet riding low on his hips, the amount of times I had seen him looking like this. I went over and pushed the curtains open, letting light (and cloud) flood the room. I turned to Edward and jumped on the bed, straddling his waist.

"Good Morning sunshine!" I cooed intent on irritating him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"It would be if you hadn't woke me up and you were naked," he said, his voice throaty from sleep.

"Just get up," I sighed, rolling my eyes and rolling off him at the same time. I grabbed the remote for the teeny-tiny telly and turned it on.

Noise filled the room and I didn't listen until, "Sixteen year old Bella Swan has been missing for four days after last being seen in her family home, heading for bed at 10pm on the 17th," Edward shot up and gripped my hand, "We have no leads as to where she has headed yet but some belongings have been taken so it is unlikely for it to be an abduction." A recent picture of me flashed on the screen, I recognized it. Edward had taken it few weeks ago and it was in my room. My mum must have given it to the police.

My breathing became quicker and deeper, and Edward pulled me to him and I started to cry.

"I know it's stupid... but they're still my parents and as much as I hate them for keeping us apart, they were still a huge part of my life. I didn't realize until now that I still kinda miss them... a bit... a little bit..." I hiccupped.

"Remember what we said," he soothed, "Once we're legal, we'll go back to Seattle; they have too much control over us right now."

"I know, I don't want to go back now, I actually had good news when I came in," I said, wiping the last few tears from my eyes and looking up into Edward's concerned ones.

"My new Boss offered us somewhere to live," I smiled, "we can move tomorrow."

"That's amazing baby," he encouraged.

"Mhmm, thank me with a kiss," I grinned cheekily patting my lips, he happily obliged and pushed his lips against mine.

After a minute, he pulled away and sighed, "Well, I have work to go to, I'll be back tonight."

"Meet me by those motorbikes after," I said.

"Bella," he warned me.

"Relax, I didn't take the job. Alice wants us to meet her friends," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh okay," he said quietly.

"Always overreacting," I sighed.

"Sure." I looked at him as he silently dressed, something had upset him.

"Edward, talk to me," I pleaded pulling his arm and trying to catch his attention.

"My parents haven't filed a missing persons report on me," he said sadly.

"Why does that upset you?" I asked, forcing his eyes to look into mine.

"Because it looks like they don't care, my parents have always cared – no matter what has happened," he frowned.

"Your Dad could be on business. He's often away; you know that, he probably took Esme with him this time," I said comfortingly.

"Yeah maybe," He whispered. I sighed and handed his t-shirt to him.

When he was dressed he kissed me and left for work. I had a whole lot of hours to use up before tonight. I groaned and turned the telly on. After a few hours of channel hopping, I grabbed my bag and left to get some lunch.

I wandered the streets and knew that I wouldn't be able to use my real name if anyone asked who I was. Everyone must have seen the news and they would all know my name and what I looked like. As I was walking I also noticed that there were hardly any places to eat too, the odd fast food joint, a cafe, one fairly fancy restaurant and a diner. I decided to go for the diner so I went in and sat at a small table in the back. It was just my luck that a group of officers came in; I kept my head down wishing they'd just go away.

"Excuse me?" one deep voice asked.

I kept my head down and replied, "Yes?"

He pushed a sheet of paper down in front of me, with a picture of me on the front.

"Keep your eyes out for her ma'am," he said and left. I let out a breath I had been holding and stuffed the picture into my bag. I observed the room and several tables had the same picture on them. It looked like lunch here wasn't a good idea. I ran out the diner and leaned against the wall. I'd be surprised if Rosalie hadn't heard about me 'missing' by now, I'd have to talk to her.

I made my way to her little shop and she was helping someone pick some clothes out. When she noticed me she raised an eyebrow and nodded her head towards the desk in the corner of the room. I went over and a picture of me and the word 'MISSING' was printed under in. Crap, she knew. The girl she was helping turned to me and smiled before bouncing over.

"Tut-tut Bella, the police are looking for you," Alice smiled.

"It's not that funny," I sighed.

"Your secrets safe with me and Rosalie don't worry, we'll help you keep a low profile round here," She said.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alice is dating my brother, Jasper," Rosalie said.

"And he doesn't care about your career choice?" I asked.

"If he does he doesn't say anything," Alice shrugged. _Okay then._

At this point Rosalie had disappeared into the back of the shop, leaving me and Alice alone.

"You're still coming tonight right?" Alice asked.

"Yep, I am."

"Good good," she replied.

Rosalie reappeared and handed a black bin liner to me, "Here, there's a blonde wig and some super size sunglasses. Keep you undercover," Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you, this will help... a lot, even though I'll look like a complete dickhead wearing sunglasses in the town with no sun." Alice laughed and went to look at some more clothes

"I've been in your shoes so I know what its like," she sighed.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting on a small stool.

"Me and Jasper ran away. Our Dad, Royce, got abusive towards me one night and Jasper came home and found me. He packed our bags and we left."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be, I love it here," Rosalie smiled.

"I'm starting to, too," I grinned.

**Yeah so this chapter was just to fill a space, sorry it was crap BUT I'm setting the story still, it will get more interesting. Evil characters will make an appearance. Next chapter will be when Bella and Edward meet Alice by the motorbikes and I'm going to do P.O.V in Esme, when she realises Edward is missing.**


	5. Not as it seems

**Hiii everyone :) sorry these chapters r takin long 2 get out, im gnna try and get the next few ready so it doesnt take as long to update..... **

BPOV

"Bella!" Alice shouted. I waved and so did Edward. 'Tonight' had finally come so we were meeting Alice's friends. I gripped Edward's hand and we walked over to the abandoned motorbikes. There was a blonde boy sitting on a motorbike who was gazing lovingly at Alice, I presumed he was Jasper.

"These are your 'friends'?" I asked.

"No this is just Jasper, Rosalie's brother and my boyfriend. Rosalie's coming with her man," Alice explained.

"Oh okay," I replied. Alice sat down on Jasper's lap and I sat down on a different motorbike with Edward.

We all settled into easy conversation and then Rosalie jumped out a Mercedes and waved, "Belllaaa, hi!" She ran over to us as best as she could in her heels and a few minutes later a man got out her car. I couldn't see his face because he had a hood up. He followed after Rosalie and when he got over he pulled his hood down. He too had blonde hair and dark eyes.

"This is James, my boyfriend," Rosalie smiled, putting her arm around his waist. To say I was surprised would be an understatement; Rosalie looked like she would date someone much bigger than James.

"Hi," he said simply. I waved at him and so did Edward, I know I shouldn't have but I took an instant dislike to him.

"Bella, I was thinking that I could pick you up tomorrow for work and that way I can take the stuff for you to move into my apartment with me," Rosalie said.

"That'd be great, thank you," I smiled. She waved me off and started talking to James. He looked like a fucking paedophile if you ask me. "So how long have you been together?" I asked curiously.

"About five months," James replied, kissing Rosalie's forehead.

"You must be very sure of your relationship to be living together," Edward commented, obviously alarmed at how quick their relationship was moving. To be honest, I was too; I mean it seems so unlike Rosalie to do that. Sure I didn't know Rose well but it really doesn't seem like the kind of thing anyone would do, let alone her.

"Yeah, we know everything about each other and we're crazy for each other... So we thought, why not?" Rosalie gushed. I grinned and nodded in fake approval, I really wouldn't to be fired for not approving her relationship.

RPOV (Rosalie if you didn't guess)

Here, with all my friends and their respective partners, it made my life feel crapper than it already was. Alice and Bella seemed so happy with their boyfriends. I mean, Bella and Edward are sixteen years old and they have a better relationship than I do with James, although I would _not _tell James that. When Bella and Edward asked about our relationship, I cringed because I didn't want to say we were crazy about each other, when we aren't. If only they knew the half of it. With time I had learnt how to successfully lie, but I think being punished for being crap at it at first was what made me learn a lot better and quicker.

When everyone was chatting, James gripped my waist and whispered in my ear, "Tell them we have to leave, we need to talk." I nodded and bit my lip, knowing what he meant by 'talk'.

"Hey, um, we have to leave now. I have a ton of work I need to do and so does James. See you soon and see you tomorrow Bella, Edward," I smiled. James gripped my waist a bit harder, digging his nails in and I sighed knowing it would most likely bruise. We walked to my car and when we got in, I leaned back in my seat. I looked in the mirror, pulling my hair out of my face, revealing the huge purple bruise that James had laughed at.

Yep, I was a domestic abuse victim. Nope, I couldn't do anything about it.

**Hey everyone... Be honest now, who thought Rosalie's bf would be Emmett? And I bet you didn't think she was gonna be an abuse victim. Sorry this is a short chapter, BUT I have my reasons, one being that I have a ton of homework and exams to prepare for.**

**Review ;) Just for me x**


	6. BAD NEWS, AN

**Hello, I have some really SAD news! My laptop has broken and I don't know when it will be fixed again. I've just about managed to get this authors note out! **

**PLEASE keep waiting for my next chapter though...**

**Thank You,**

**KissMeCullen xxx**


	7. Waters everywhere!

**Shit, I know it has been a long time but I can't say sorry enough! I'm having such a frustrating writer's block with this story! It is doing my head in! So if you have any ideas that I could include then please let me know... xxx**

BPOV

"Back the fuck away from me Edward!" I screamed, as loud as possible. He laughed loudly and carried on towards me. "I'm warning you!" He shook his head and ran towards me, I turned round quickly and ran as fast as I could but I felt the ice cold water slap harshly onto my back.

"You fucker!" I whisper yelled. He smiled at me and shrugged.

"I told you not to hit me with it!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Bella, there is no point in having a water fight if you refuse to get wet," Alice said which caused me to giggle. Sue me, I have a dirty mind. At that exact moment, Jasper ran over to Alice and threw a bucket of water of Alice's head.

"My hair! You cockhead! My eyeliners probably running everywhere!" She screeched.

"Alice, there is no point in having a water fight if you refuse to get wet," Edward said, mimicking her.

"Suck my dick," she replied.

"No thanks, I suck Bella's," he replied, sticking out his tongue and pointing towards my crotch.

"Fuck off Edward," I glared, sticking my middle finger up at him.

Before anyone had a chance to throw more water at me, I ran into Alice's house. I was safe here; Alice promised everyone that if we threw water in her house she would take a pair of scissors and do severe damage to our genitals.

I skidded to a stop when I spotted Rosalie sitting on the sofa.

"How come you aren't outside?" I asked. I was going to sit down but I'd leave a big wet patch on the seat.

"Don't feel like it," she whispered, rubbing her cheek.

"Have you hurt yourself?" I asked.

"Yeah but it's no big deal. I've had worse," she sighed.

"You sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure," she smiled. I nodded and went to stand in the doorway that lead to outside.

"Bella?" Edward shouted and I smiled at him in response.

"Are you coming?" he asked. I nodded and grabbed a bucket of water by the door and ran over to Edward, pouring it over his head.

As much as I tried to get back into it and have fun again. I couldn't. I knew Rosalie was lying, but she obviously lied because she didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to pry and make her angry, so I left it. After getting soaked, not just with water but with rain too, me and Edward left Alice's and went back to our flat. It had been hard adjusting to living here. For starters, the weather. I didn't think that it would be so cold, so I arrived with a bag full of tank tops and shorts. Not my greatest idea. I'm also finding it so weird being around Edward 24/7, it's not like I don't like being with him, it's just a major change from the few hours that I would manage to spend with him in a whole week whilst back with my parents.

Once back home, I stripped quickly out of my wet clothes and jumped into a hot shower. I jumped at the extreme temperature change, but soon relaxed.

"Boo," Edward whispered, cuddling me into him.

"Hey," I whispered back, reaching onto my tip toes to touch my lips to his. He gripped my hips tightly and pulled me to him. I leaned up and kissed him, moving my tongue with his. He pushed me against the tile wall and his hands felt their way around my body. I slowly dragged my hand down his chest whilst the other fisted into his hair. I grabbed his hard dick and started stroking it slowly. He groaned into my mouth and I smiled against his lips. He wrapped his hands around the inside of my thighs and pulled me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me harder against the wall, his dick constantly pushing into my pussy ever so slowly before being pulled out again. I removed my lips from his and smiled at him.

"Hurry the fuck up," I whispered at him. He grinned at me and pushed in to me with one thrust. I moaned and gripped him tighter, my head thrown back. He kissed along my neck and continued to thrust, my orgasm approaching closer and closer with each one. He trailed his hand down between us, stopping to tweak my nipples on the way and started rubbing my clit. That was all I needed and I came, the room going dizzy. Edward kept thrusting and soon came too. Afterwards, I actually managed to do what the shower was intended for.

ESME POV

"Edward!" I called, shutting the front door. Carlisle walked past me to take our bags upstairs. "EDWARD!"

He didn't reply and I stormed up to his room, shoving the door open. He wasn't there either, so as fast as I could in heels, I ran through every room in the house, sobbing when I returned to the kitchen and he wasn't there either. I pulled out my mobile and dialled the police.

"I want to make a missing person report," I cried.

**This chapter could've been longer but I needed to get a chapter out ASAP. **

**xxx**


End file.
